


Sweet and Heady

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn Without Plot, Smut, happy and fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my," Clow muses. He tries to push his glasses up his nose and he has to do so twice before he manages. "Dearest, I do believe we're drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Heady

**Sweet and Heady.**

"You," Yuuko keeps saying, but he can see that she's also feeling the alcohol already. Clow tries to remain serious and then he fails by laughing when Yuuko's eyes cross over when she tries to focus on him. "It's your fault."

"Of course it is, dearest," he agrees, although he's not sure he's agreeing to the part where they got lost between dimensions and they have to wait until the next moon eclipse before he can get them back to their world or the part where they are now apparently worshiped like gods. He rather hopes it's the latter rather than the former. "More wine?"

"Gimme!" She demands, crawling forward, her ceremonial goblet almost falling from her - now - clumsy fingers. Clow frowns mostly to make sure he has the distance properly measured, pouring the golden drink. It tastes like peaches and it's stronger than any sake or brandy he has ever tasted. Maybe like summer would taste, if it had a taste, sweet and heady.

Yuuko hums as she drinks, head thrown backwards. Clow is ever so grateful of the garments they've been given, with the way they allow the free line of her throat to go on and on over the swell of her breasts. It's not only she calls him a pervert that Clow realizes he said that out loud.

"Oh my," he muses. He tries to push his glasses up his nose and he has to do so twice before he manages. "Dearest, I do believe we're drunk."

Yuuko snorts, as unladylike as she can, and Clow once again feels that wave of something at having her as a friend because few others would dare to be that irreverent with him.

"Obviously not drunk enough if you're still talking," Yuuko says. There's a faint flush to her face and she crawls even closer, where he's still holding the bottle of the golden liquor. "C'mon, Clow, gimme!"

"I do believe you've had enough," he says, keeping the bottle out of reach just to spite her. He adds salt to injury when he takes her goblet from lax fingers and drains it before she can object.

"War!" Yuuko cries, throwing herself against him. Clow -- he'd like to say he's too dignified to squawk, but then again, Yuuko does and has never minded fighting dirty, especially when she's drunk. Her elbow is on his wind pipe and then she's straddling him, sort of pushing him away. He yelps when she bites his hand, and then his glasses almost get lost when her chest presses against his face before he surrenders the bottle and Yuuko rubs her face against the it, still on top on him.

"Come to mama, yes, yes," she croons. Clow thinks about comparing her to a certain creature terribly fond of rings and he would have said so if she had moved away, but instead she's still straddling him, and the garments she's currently wearing don't leave much to the imagination and with the fight and all, most of his will is on being a gentleman.

"Cat got your tongue, Clow?" Yuuko asks. She doesn't take her goblet, though, she just drinks straight from the bottle. Some of the liquor dribbles from her mouth, down her chin, all the way over her throat before he stops watching the way drops roll over her skin. Clow tries to remember how far he can calculate Pi.

"Actually, you did, dearest," he says, hoping he sounds-- something. At the moment he's not sure which one was that usually get Yuuko into moving away from him rather than not.

He supposes he doesn't get it as he should, since instead of moving away and calling him names, Yuuko frowns, thoughtfully. She settles herself more properly on him and any hope he might have had for Yuuko not noticing dies when she wiggles.

"Well," Yuuko says. Her eyebrows are lost somewhere around her hairline. "Hello, there."

"Yes," Clow says, and he knows he's blushing, with little to no hope of blaming it on the alcohol they've both had. "If you could move now, please--"

Only that Yuuko settles her weight more firmly on him, and for one long moment, Clow thinks of actually cursing out loud. He does curse in his mind. In Mandarin.

"I don't think so," Yuuko says. She's smirking, leaving the bottle on the floor besides them. She rocks against him again and Clow worries about swallowing his own tongue. He's pretty sure his eyes did cross.

"Dear, it's not nice to tease," he says. His hands are trembling, to push her away or hold her closer, he's not sure which.

But then she smiles, leaning closer, sliding her hands from his stomach to his chest. Her breasts brush against him through the thin fabric of the tunic he was given.

"Who's teasing?" she asks against his lips.

And that's all he needs before he's kissing her, moving a hand to the nape of her neck, fingers threading through her hair.

They don't kiss often enough for him to have learned every shape and taste of her kiss. Now she tastes of the almost-peaches liquor, of her opium, and this time when she rocks against him he doesn't stop himself from groaning. His hands find the thin knots that are holding the fabric covering her breasts and he pulls at them before he moves his hands to cup them, thumb rubbing circles against her nipples, just to catch the way her breath hitches when he does.

She breaks the kiss to moan, half glaring at him.

"Now who's teasing, you --" she moans again when he rocks a bit harder.

"You know what they say about returns, my dear," Clow says, and this time he knows he got the tone of voice she hates when she starts glaring at him, so he rolls them over: Yuuko is the one to squawk this time, on of her legs flailing in the air as she tries to hold on. His glasses fall down with the sudden movement, and he has a moment of hoping they don't break.

"You bastard, I don't know why I stand you," Yuuko says, her fingers pressing tight around his shoulders as he rocks against her before she lets go, moving her hands between them both, undoing his trousers, moving the skirt of her gown away, so he bites back his answer that his parents were very happily married, thank you, to instead move and sink inside her, kissing the skin between her breasts.

Her legs wrap around his hips and she moves first, arching beneath him. Clow murmurs her name against her skin before he moves too, holding himself up on his forearms, breathing in her scent. And she feels good and it's Yuuko who doesn't really expect anything from him ( _except_ , he can hear her voice, what she would say, _being a bastard and finish my sake_ ) which makes him laugh against her ear.

Yuuko slaps his shoulder. "Bastard," she calls, and then she's throwing her head backwards, moaning, and Clow chuckles and moans, too, against her neck.

Later, once he has caught his breath again, he looks at her. She's already asleep or almost, not even trying to cover herself. Clow caresses her face and in something she would deny, her face turn towards him.

"Dearest, we should clean up," he murmurs, happy and calm. His head feels fuzzy in the way that promises that, this night, he won't remember any of his dreams.

Yuuko makes an unhappy sound, turning towards him. "Sleeping..."

Clow shakes his head but he gathers one of the blankets to cover her, laying down besides her too. He thinks of murmuring a spell before deciding against it, instead kissing Yuuko's forehead, closing his eyes. Yuuko hates waking up before she has to.

It'll be bad enough when she wakes up with a hangover and he doesn't.


End file.
